His One Mistake
by Lizzi Roslyn
Summary: Jacob takes a turn for his worst. Bella is forced to leave him, even though she still loves him. While away, Bella begins to realize that Jacob was more than a friend. Bella regrets leaving Forks and her love for Edward is questioned.
1. Leaving

**His One Mistake**

"Bella, get in the car," Edward demanded, slapping his fist down on the shiny silver Volvo. His hard cold hand left a dent in the car, but he didn't even wince.

"No," I said as I dried my eyes on the sleeve on my ragged sweatshirt.

"We have to go," Edward said, with fear I had never heard in his voice. "Now."

"I can't. I can't leave him. I love him, Edward. I love him," I sobbed, running from the car.

"You can't love him, Bella. He's a _dog_," Edward yelled. "He lost his temper and almost killed you. I can't let you be around him any more. We have to go."

"No, no, no…" I sobbed covering my eyes with my hands. I was about to leave everything I knew and loved, except Edward.

"My only other choice is to kill him," Edward growled.

"NOOOOOO!" I sobbed as I fell to the ground, unable to hold my trembling body up any longer.

"Bella?" Edward said as he knelt down. I could hear the comfort in his otherwise harsh voice.

"Let's go," I said as I pushed myself up and into the car. I sobbed my heart out as I left Forks for good.


	2. Let's Make a Deal

"Love, you know why I have to do this" Edward said his golden eyes melting into mine. This was the first spoken word since we left the driveway back in Forks.

"No, I don't," I said, as I crossed my arms, like I was 5 again.

"You do know, Bella. You're just being stubborn," Edward said reaching over to rub my back.

Even though I was angry at Edward I could not refuse his loving motion. I didn't want to leave Jacob, but I knew Edward was right. Jacob is dangerous. I just wish I didn't have to leave him, because I love him too much.

Forbidden love. Just like my love for Edward, back before I really knew him.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward asked looking over at me.

"Jake," I said looking down at my lap.

"It's okay, Bella," Edward said, trying to comfort me.

"It's not just him," I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "It's Charlie. He'll go ballistic when he gets home. I can't do this to him. I can't walk out again."

"Bella…" Edward said.

I began to sob, thinking of Charlie. I tried to open the door to the car, but I was stopped by the child lock, and Edward's cold hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm going 120 miles per hour. You can't just open the door," Edward spat out.

I pouted for a long quiet moment. Then I noticed Edward staring at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What ?" I asked.

Edward immediately answered, "I'd like to make a deal."


	3. Gregory

Edward was about to tell me about this "deal" but his cell phone rang.

He pulled the small silver cell out of his pocket. "Rose?" he asked, as if he didn't know.

From then on all I could hear was the soft murmur of Edward's velvet voice. I leaned back and listened to the voice that I had fallen in love with.

Edward pulled to an immediate stop at the gas station, that I hadn't even realized was there.

Edward quickly got out of the car, so I followed. I quickly glanced over at the homeless person, trying not to stare.

He put a curved palm into the air. "Hi I'm Gregory," the man said in a squeaky man voice.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him and farther from Gregory. "Stay away, Bella," he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I pulled away. "Hi Gregory," I said, deliberately trying to frustrate Edward.

"Bella," Edward hissed.

"So Gregory…" I felt Edward's cold hand close over my mouth.

He pulled me away from Gregory as I waved goodbye. Gregory waved back as he turned his attention back to an oncoming rich looking couple.

"Bella, what were you thinking?" Edward asked as we entered the store.

"Just chatting," I answered smartly. 'And what were you doing on the phone?"

"Just chatting," Edward answered with a smirk as he headed over towards the cashier to pay for the gas.

I watched as the cashier flirted with Edward, and decided to go back and chat with my good friend Gregory.

I was half way towards Gregory, when Edward came up behind me. "Get in the car," he ordered.

"I forgot my Cheetos," I said, flashing my best puppy dog pout.

"Hurry up," he said as he gently pushed me towards the door.

I came back empty handed to the car.

"Where are your Cheetos?" Edward asked.

"They were out," I lied.

As we pulled out of the parking lot I felt the sense of satisfaction as I watched Edward glare at a happy Gregory eating my Cheetos.

"Now about that deal," I said as I locked my eyes with Edward's.


	4. UnHappy Birthday

"Tell me about that deal Edward," I demanded trying to sound as if I had authority over him.

"I'll tell you at the hotel," he said calmly.

"No. Tell me now," I said.

"Bella, your really starting to frustrate me. I told you I would tell you at the hotel," Edward retorted harshly.

"I know you were talking about this deal to Rose, and I know you're putting it off," I said, all the words coming together as I spoke.

"NO!" Edward said once again.

"I deserve an answer!" I yelled.

"Bella, I'm sorry but you are going to have to wait," Edward said slowly, trying to regain his control.

"Edward! Why are you doing this?" I screamed.

"I'm protecting you!" Edward burst out.

"I don't need your protection, Edward! I need Jacob!" I screamed, tears stinging up in my eyes. I turned and faced the other way. This was the first time I had ever yelled at Edward.

Why was he doing this? Jake didn't do anything that bad! He didn't even hurt me. I'm not going to end up like Emily. I know Jacob has better control than that. It was just one little mistake. But I didn't want to think about this anymore.

I stared out at the trees, when I slowly realized in despair that it was Edward's birthday.


	5. One Condition

**Chapter 5**

I sat there in sheer shock, the guilt overflowing me, leaving me speechless. I could feel his golden eyes on me.

"It's okay Bella," Edward said almost too soft for me to hear.

"No, it's not," I said covering my face.

"Why? Why isn't it okay, Bella?" Edward asked with real concern in his voice.

"Because it's your birthday," I yelled, trembling with guilt. I began to sob as Edward reached over to rub my shoulders.

"It's okay Bella. I'm just seventeen," Edward said, "Again."

"I know, but I feel awful," I cried.

"It's okay Bella. Please don't cry. I would have told you if it mattered," Edward said in a soothing voice.

"But…" I began, but I was stopped by Edward's cold hand over my mouth.

"Now about that deal," Edward said.

"I thought we were waiting until we got to the hotel," I said.

"Well, I thought now would be a better time than in the hotel," he said looking me in the eyes.

"So…" I began.

"Bella," Edward said, taking my hand. I'm going to turn you into a vampire."

I was too in shock to speak.

"But only under one condition," Edward said, and my spirits sunk. "You have to promise me that you will never go back to Forks."


	6. Unexpected Phone Call

**Chapter 6**

"Bella, you okay?" Edward said staring at me with a concerned look; his golden eyes were now looking black. "You haven't spoken in 5 minutes."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly fine," I said confidently, even though Edward and I both knew I was lying.

"So, are you okay with my condition?" Edward asked. "I know you've been wanting this, but you look a little concerned."

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Charlie," I confided in him. This wasn't my only concern though. There was Jake.

"Well, I've been thinking, that I could change you in a month, July 20," Edward said.

"That's great," I said, with new found enthusiasm as Edward unlocked the door to our motel room.

I sat down on the bed, exhausted from the long car ride.

"Well since you seem pretty comfortable here, I need to go take care of some business," Edward said looking at me.

I locked eyes with Edward. His eyes seemed to darken with every minute.

"Oh, hunting, I see," I said turning on the TV, to drown out my stupidity.

Edward chuckled as he closed the door behind himself.

I was about 20 minutes into a, to say the least, very twisted and dramatic soap opera when my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said assuming it was a Cullen.

"Bella, I'm sorry about everything that ever happened between us. But I need you," Jacob's frantic voice spit out. "Billy… he's having a heart-attack. Billy needs you, Charlie needs you," he paused. "I need you."


	7. Too Late

**Chapter 7**

"I'm coming, Jacob. I have to take the bus, but I'll be there as soon as possible. Don't worry Jake," I said as I frantically searched my coat pocket for money.

"Thank you, Bella. You cant even imagine how much this means to me," Jacob said.

I pulled on my jacket as I rushed out the door.

There was a bus station a couple blocks away. I ran as fast as I could get there.

I dropped my money in the coin slot and pushed past a couple of big men to get a spot in the back.

A couple of hours later, I reached up to pull down on the string. The bus pulled to a slow stop, and I rushed to get off.

La Push was a couple of miles away, so I decided to call Jake and tell him I was almost there.

"Hello," Jake said in a completely flat voice. He didn't sound good at all.

"Is everything all right?" I asked with real concern.

"Billy…he, he…died," Jake said, breaking down in sobs.

"Oh, Jake. I'm so sorry. I was too late. I feel so bad," I cried.

"Where are you? Do you want me to come pick you up?" Jake answered.

"Yeah, I'm at the bus stop right by the Fast Mart," I said through tears.

"I know where that is , I'll be right over," Jake said, still crying.

"Thanks, oh and Jake, I'm so sorry about Billy," I said. "I really am."


	8. I Love You

Chapter 8

"Jake, I'm so glad to see you," I said as I got in the Rabbit.

Jake was sitting in the passenger seat. His knuckles were completely white from gripping the steering wheel so tight. He was crying so hard, he was shaking. In other words, he was a wreck.

"Jake," I demanded. "Let me drive."

Jake quietly got out of the car and walked over to my the passenger side. I climbed over into his seat. Jake shut the door as he got in the car.

We drove in silence to his house. "Jake, we're here," I said.

He got out of the car in silence and sulked his way up the path. I quickly got out of the car and ran to catch up with Jake. I rested my head on his shoulder, with my arm around his waist.

It felt good to hold Jacob again. He looked down at me with tears streaming down his face. "Thanks Bella," he said. I reached up, and used the sleeve of my sweater to rub the tears away.

"I love you Jake," I said kissing him on the cheek.

He nodded. "I love you too Bella," he said, starting to sob.

I opened the door to see the whole pack, and a few other Quilettes crowded into the Black's tiny living room.

I noticed Charlie right away. He was still in his uniform. He got up to come speak to me. "Bella, where have you been?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to respond, but he beat me to it.

"We'll have time to talk about this later. Right now I have to get back to the station. I've got some funeral arrangements to work on," Charlie said sternly.

He slowly left the room. I could tell he was devastated. "Dad, I love you," I said crying.

Charlie looked back, nodded and shut the door behind him.


	9. Edward or Jake?

**Chapter 9**

Emily rushed to where I was frozen still by the door. She embraced me in a hug. "It'll all work out," Emily whispered in my ear.

I felt Sam's warm touch on my shoulder. "We're here for you and Jacob. We always will be. Good to have you back, Bella," Sam said.

I walked over to the couch and sat down in between Jacob and Emily. I put my arm around Jacob. I need him, and he needed me.

We all sat in silence, tears streaming down our sad faces.

We all looked up when we heard Seth speak. "Can I say something?" Seth asked us.

He obviously didn't need our approval to go on, because he started talking again right away. "As most of you know, my dad died from a heart-attack not long ago. Its been really hard on my family, but we're coping. I'd just like to tell Jacob that we know what you're dealing with, and we'll be here for you," Seth said. He looked a little embarrassed as he sat down on the kitchen chair, that had been pulled in here for more space.

Jacob got up from the couch, sobbing. He went to where Seth was sitting. "Thanks man," Jacob said giving the now crying Seth a hug.

I sat next to Jake, holding him tight, for what I thought was hours. I was falling in love with him again, and there was nothing I could do to stop my love for him.

As I sat there hugging him, it occurred to me that Edward was probably at the hotel room, having a freaking heart-attack. How could I do this to the one I love? But I love both of them. Edward or Jake?


	10. Apology

**Chapter 10**

I was sitting with Jake on the couch, when there was a hard knock on the door. Sam got up to open it. Edward barged in.

"Bella! You're here," Edward yelled. "Do you know how worried I've been?"

"Hi Edward," I said softly, not letting go of Jake.

"Who do you think you are, Jake? Taking Bella away from me. You could have killed her!" Edward shouted at him.

Jake just sat on the couch, not moving responding.

"You are a DOG! Now get away from Bella," Edward yelled. He was furious.

"Bella, come with me," Edward said. "We have to get out of here."

"No, Edward. Jake's dad just died. He Didn't come get me, I came here. He needed me," I said to Edward.

Edward's glare turned into a frown. "I'm sorry Jake. I didn't know," Edward said, quietly, patting Jake on the back.

Jake nodded, as a sign of "apology accepted."

Edward moved over to where I was, and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up into his golden eyes. "Edward, I need to stay here with Jake. Just for a couple of weeks. He needs me," I said.

Edward paused for a moment, thinking. "No he needs us."


	11. Author's Note

Authors note:

Hey Hey! I know its been quite a while, but I have some what of an update…. Me and Carlizzle, my trusty fan fiction co-write to this story are going to probably do a sequel! Once summer starts, which I know could be a while, but that's the only time we really have to see each other….. Sooooooo please check us out soon!


End file.
